Don't Stop Believin'
by Little Miss Whitlock
Summary: My gift to Miztrezboo for her birthday. Edward Cullen, uber geek and member of the Glee club, meets the new girl, Bella Swan. Will she give Fork High's biggest Gleek a chance?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Glee, or any of the characters. I do own a love of both though! Enjoy!**

[ Edward ]

I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on her. It was the Thursday just after school let out for Christmas break, and I was at the nursing home, as usual. I was calling out the Bingo numbers while the residents protected their cards when I saw a young girl walk by the door. Her hair was swaying lightly in her hurry to get wherever she was going and I remember dropping the Bingo ball. All the residents groaned as I threw myself to the ground, trying to reach under the table to where it had rolled. I shot up and hit my head on the table, biting back a curse word at the sting. The table turned over and the cage fell to the ground, the rest of the balls scattering across the floor. I sighed heavily and my shoulders sagged. I tried to stand up and avoid the loose balls, but of course one rolled under my foot and I slipped, falling back against the tile with a loud thud.

_Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Forks' resident klutz._

Of course, my Bingo incident wasn't out of the norm for me. Luckily she hadn't seen me—then I would have died of embarrassment. A soft cast and a bruised back was enough to ruin my break. The good news was that I didn't have to run errands for my mom because I was injured—this way I didn't run into any of the cool kids from school that would have had a field day with me in the brace.

So I spent the two weeks off watching television, reading books, and practicing my music. Luckily I wasn't geeky enough to be in the band. Instead, I was in Forks High School's Glee club. It seemed like a great extracurricular activity to add to my college applications and we even got to travel out of state once.

_Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Fork's resident geek._

This leads me back to my favorite daydream—her.

She was exquisite. There was no other word to better describe her aside from perfect. I'd seen her once more over Christmas break, when I had gone back to the Nursing home to deliver some Christmas presents and sing carols with the Glee club. She must have been there visiting one of her relatives, perhaps a grandmother or grandfather. She was wearing a bright red sweater, khaki dress pants, and a Santa hat. A small gift bag with a kitten and puppy under a Christmas tree was tucked under her arm and she smiled at all the residents she passed. As the club sang Silent Night, she turned towards us and I felt all the air rush out of my lungs. I choked on my lines and Amber, the soprano standing next to me, turned to look at me oddly. I coughed lightly and gave her an apologetic look.

I had never seen someone so angelic in my life. Her hair framed her face and her skin was smooth and reminded me of a porcelain doll. Her cheeks were pink from the cold outside and her lips were shiny, most likely from the lip gloss she had on. Just looking at her caused a stirring inside me that I had never felt before.

All I knew was that I never wanted that feeling to go away.

Today was the first day back to school after break and I hugged my backpack strings tight against my chest while I walked across the parking lot, my face down towards the ground, checking for large rocks or anything that might cause me to slip and fall. My back was finally starting to feel better and the doctor had given me clearance to remove the soft cast as long a I promised to be careful.

"Hey, Cullen, whatcha lookin g for?"

I winced internally and kept walking. I knew that voice—there was no need to look up.

"I asked you a question," he said, tugging on my arm. I thanked God it was my good one. I looked up into his dark eyes and wanted to run into the choir room and lock myself away.

"N-n-n-nothing," I stammered out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, shoving me backwards. I tried to catch myself but was unsuccessful, falling back onto a patch of ice and sliding.

The kids all around me turned and laughed; some pointed and held onto their sides. I closed my eyes, wishing this was just another nightmare that I'd wake up from in bed.

But it wasn't. I opened my eyes and confirmed that. I stood up, wiping some snow off my pants and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. I was sure my cheeks were as red as Rudolph's damned very shiny nose. In the shuffle, my backpack had been unzipped and my books were scattered around. I bent down to pick them up before they became soaked and silently prayed for the day graduation would come and I could get out of this town.

"Here, you dropped this," a soft voice said.

I looked up and there she was. Standing in front of me, holding out my book of music for Glee club, was the angel from the Nursing home. I tried to smile but I think my jaw was too busy scraping the sidewalk to do anything.

"T-t-thank you," I said nervously, almost ripping the book out of her hands. My hands were shaking as I fumbled with the zipper.

"Here, let me help you," she said politely.

My face shot up to meet hers. "No."

She frowned and I felt bad. I was being a jerk.

"I'm sorry, I just...I didn't mean…what I meant to say was—" I tried.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm just new here and thought maybe the both of us could use a friend."

I frowned, now feeling like a total asshole. I stared at her for a moment, rocking on my feet, preparing to entertain my 'fight or flight' instincts and fly away from the prettiest girl. No doubt she'd be hanging out with the popular kids by the end of the day. That was how it worked here—on your first day you were placed in a group and that was where you stayed. Unlucky for me, I slipped in the cafeteria on my first day and was instantly labeled an idiot. And when kids found out I was smart, I became a geek.

And three years later, that's where I still was.

I stuck my hand out awkwardly. "I'm Edward."

She reached out and her tiny, soft hand slipped into mine. "I'm Isabella."

_Isabella._ Even her name was as elegant as she was. When her fingers touched mine, my body began the nervous flutters again and I felt like I was flying.

Of course the bell had to ring then and she looked towards the school.

"I'd better go get checked in. I'll see you around, Edward?"

I nodded, feeling sick to my stomach. After first period she'd know that I was the plague of Forks High and she'd never talk to me again.

She gave me a small wave as she walked towards the main office. I shuffled over to my classroom and took my seat near the front. I pulled out some paper and a pencil and began taking notes. Luckily I could multi-task because my mind continued to wander back to her. To Isabella.

Before I knew it, class was over and I headed on to my next. And the next after that. Now that I had something else besides schoolwork and bullies to think about, the day was flying. I was giddy when lunch came around, almost skipping to my locker to get my brown paper bag filled with food. I walked over to the usual picnic table that the Glee club kids sat at. No one really talked to me too much, but they let me sit with them and would occasionally include me in their conversations. I wasn't a complete social outcast, per se, but the other kids didn't want to put themselves as open targets for the bullies. I couldn't really blame them.

"Hey, Edward, I saw you talking to the new girl this morning," Eric said as he bit into his sandwich.

I opened my bag and pulled out my own lunch—ham and swiss, chips, and a bag of grapes. I uncapped my bottle of water and turned towards the group. "Yea, " I said, trying to appear nonchalant.

"She was really pretty," Eric noted.

I nodded, pulling a grape out from the sandwich baggie and popping it into my mouth. The explosion of sweet and sour made me wince but I welcomed the combination.

They continued to talk, gossiping about all the cool kids and what the new drama was. I ate quietly, pulling out an English grammar worksheet and getting a head start—with sectionals coming up I'd need to use my free time after school to practice.

"Hey, Edward."

I froze, almost snapping my pencil in two. It was her. Isabella. I looked up and gave her a small smile. "Hi."

"Would it be alright if I sat with you?"

My eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "This is some joke, right?"

She frowned. "Do you not want me to?"

I coughed into my arm. "I just figured you'd be popular by now…that you'd know…"

"That I shouldn't be seen sitting or talking with Edward Cullen?" she asked.

I cringed. I hadn't told her my last name and we didn't have a class together so far, so I knew the rumor mill had already gone around on who to talk to and who to avoid. "So you've met Jessica and Lauren already," I stated.

She nodded. "I don't really care about being popular."

"You should—they will eat you alive if you don't become one of them. It's very dangerous. You should stay away from me."

She put her bottle of juice down on the table and climbed onto the bench. "Well it's a good thing I like a little danger in my life, isn't it?"

"It's your funeral," I mumbled, looking around out of the corner of my eye. Everyone was watching and I felt like at any minute, she was going to throw her cranberry juice all over me and be initiated into the popular crowd. I wasn't stupid.

She opened her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. Placing it on the table, she pulled out an apple, some crackers, and a sandwich. She opened each bag before biting into the apple. "What are you working on?" She gestured towards my worksheet.

"Some homework," I replied lamely.

"Oh, late night partying and you didn't finish, huh?"

I shook my head. "This is for next week."

"Oh. So you're really brilliant," she commented.

I shrugged. "No, I'm just a quick learner with a photographic memory."

We didn't talk much the rest of lunch but it was nice to be sitting at a table with someone who actually wanted to sit and be near me. I hoped she didn't change her mind later and decide to become popular. I'd already grown attached to her.

After school I headed over to the choir room where some of the kids were already warming up. Our leader, Mr. Fields, was sitting at the piano. I dropped my backpack near the others and stepped up onto the rafters. I began some breathing exercises and began to focus my mind on the songs that we had been practicing before break.

Five minutes later, Mr. Fields clapped his hands and we quieted down. "Alright, gang, let's take it from the top with 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' and Edward and Amber, I'd like for you two to sing the leads."

My jaw dropped. Did he just say…_me_?

"Come on, Edward, we don't have all day. Sectionals are coming up soon!" he teased.

I nodded as the music began to play. Everyone started doing their choreographed sway and I closed my eyes briefly, letting the music pull me in. I began singing my part alongside Amber and soon we were lost in the music and I was belting out my lines. I didn't even hear the door open until everyone turned and a few of the other kids gasped.

There she was. Isabella. In the choir room. Staring at me. And I was singing.

I was so startled that I lost my footing on the rafter and fell, sliding into a few kids on the way down. My ankle was throbbing and I groaned, wishing my life didn't have to always be such a disaster. Mr. Fields rushed over to me.

"Edward, are you alright?"

I groaned. "I think so."

He helped me stand and I was wincing—the pain in my ankle was almost unbearable.

"You should go see a doctor—take off early and go get that checked out, it's very swollen," he said, setting me down in a chair.

I was so embarrassed. When I looked up, Isabella was standing in the doorway still, a sad look on her face.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

I shook my head. "Its fine—I'm fine." I stood up and began hobbling towards my backpack. "I am going to stop by the hospital though," I said, knowing Mr. Fields would call my mother anyway. There was no use arguing against either of them. I slipped my backpack on my shoulders and waved goodbye to everyone. They wished me well as I wobbled out of the room.

Isabella was instantly at my side. "Let me help you," she offered.

"You really like saving me, don't you?" I joked.

She pouted. "I'm really sorry about that, Edward…I was looking for the main office and I got lost. I thought I could ask someone for help—I didn't mean to disturb your singing…"

I held my hand up. "It's fine. You didn't do it on purpose."

We were quiet for a few moments as we walked towards the parking lot. "You're not going to drive with that foot are you?" she questioned.

I nodded. "I'm very clumsy—I fall all the time. This is nothing."

She shook her head. "No, this is serious. Your foot is purple—_purple_. You can't drive on that. Come on, I will take you to the hospital."

She helped me into her car and I stared out the window, not saying a word. I felt like a moron and a charity case. Two times today Isabella had rescued me—granted one of the times was technically her fault—if she wasn't so pretty I wouldn't be so nervous around her and I wouldn't have fallen off the rafters.

Okay, that's not true; I still would have fallen.

"I didn't know you sang," she said, trying to start conversation with me.

I shrugged. "Just trying to broaden my horizons."

"You're great," she commented.

I felt my cheeks burn with a blush. I wasn't good at receiving compliments—usually all I heard were put-downs; the only people to compliment me were my family, Mr. Fields, and the other teachers. And none of those really counted.

"You were singing at the Nursing home during the holidays, weren't you?" she asked.

I felt my heart drop and I was mortified. She had seen me. "Yes."

"Do you all sing there a lot?"

"I wouldn't say a lot, but we do often—the residents really enjoy it."

"My grandma says you're there all the time."

I felt queasy. "Only for holidays and some special events. If we have a big competition coming up we will go practice in front of them."

She shook her head. "No, I meant, she said that you, Edward, are there all the time."

And insert the feeling of wanting to die. I gulped. "Yea, I like to do community service hours…for college."

She nodded knowingly. "Well, I think it's wonderful that you hang out with them. They all love you. It's nice to know that my Grandma hasn't been lonely here."

I nodded, waiting for her to laugh at me.

"That's why we moved here—to be closer to her. We were worried that she wasn't being taken care of properly. But now I see that she's doing great. She talks a lot about you. How you read to people, play the piano, call out Bingo numbers…"

I felt my face heat up again. "It's okay, you can go ahead and laugh."

"Why would I want to laugh?"

"Everyone else does," I said, preparing to put a wall up inside me.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Not everyone is the same."

"They are around here. I'm Edward Cullen, social pariah. I'm the weird kid with the old-sounding name who hangs out with the old people and sings in the choir because even the band wouldn't let me in." I tightened my arms around my chest, holding myself together for the rejection that I knew was coming at any moment. I was a geek and no one wanted to hang around with me. As soon as she realized all my secrets she'd be running for the hills as fast as she could to get away.

She pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked, turning to face me. "Alright, well I'm Isabella Swan, the new girl with the old-sounding name who doesn't want to talk to people—my Dad's the new Chief of Police which automatically makes me undesirable by the popular kids and all the boys at school, and I like Hello Kitty."

I sat there staring at her. I couldn't believe it. She was here. Isabella Swan.

_My geeky soul mate._

_** ** **_

**A/N: Originally for my love miztrezboo's birthday. I wanted to post it because it was so darn fun. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as she did! Let me know what you think--perhaps it has opportunity to grow? :)**

_Happy birthday, Cass! I heard you liked Geekward so I thought I'd give you some Gleeward :P _


End file.
